Mélanges dangereux
by ishime
Summary: Recueil de one-shots sur les kimera ants. Premier OS : Koruto s'interroge sur le comportement de ses pairs et s'inquiète pour la Reine, comme toujours. Deuxième OS : Djidô et ennui ne font pas bon ménage, Koruto en fait les frais.
1. Mélanges dangereux

**Mélanges dangereux**

**Rating :  
**PG pour allusions aux idées choquante de l'arc des Kimera dans le manga, principalement de l'anthropophagie. **  
Disclaimer :  
**HunterxHunter appartient à Togashi, de même que tous ses personnages, fourmis comprises. **  
Notes :  
**Cette fic a été écrite pour la communauté 31_jours de livejournal, et postée le 10 juillet 2008 sur le thème "coup d'état".

Dans une fourmilière, tous les individus sont censés travailler comme un seul être, tendu vers un but commun - celui de la reine. L'objectif de leur reine est la seule chose qui doit compter pour les soldats, c'est la raison pour laquelle ils ont été mis au monde et intégrés à la colonie. C'est leur _place_. Dans une fourmilière, chaque individu est créé avec les qualités nécessaires pour remplir un rôle précis. Les changements de positions hiérarchiques n'ont pas lieu d'être - c'est un concept humain, absurde dans l'univers prédéterminé des insectes.  
De l'avis de Koruto, le sang humain mêlé au sien et à celui de ses frères et soeurs a eu des effets désastreux sur le principal atout de leur espèce pour la survie. Des fourmis indisciplinées, c'est un handicap pour la reine. Les proies doivent être prises vivantes pour être conservées facilement, et pas massacrées pour le plaisir ; les gibiers rares doivent aller à la reine pour favoriser la croissance du roi, ils n'ont rien à faire dans l'estomac de simples soldats ; les humains sont la base alimentaire de la reine, nécessaire à la croissance du roi, pas des jouets que les soldats peuvent massacrer pour se détendre ou s'amuser. (Des fourmis qui ont besoin de se distraire, on aura tout entendu, vraiment.)

Koruto sait qu'il est chef de division, et possède par conséquent des capacités intellectuelles bien supérieures à la moyenne de la fourmilière. Il ne s'étonne pas des bas instincts de certains soldats de basse classe - après tout, ils n'ont pas été créés pour réfléchir. L'attitude de certains chefs de groupe le surprend et l'inquiète un peu, mais encore une fois, réfléchir à la bonne marche de la colonie entière n'est pas le rôle de cette catégorie de fourmis. Un chef de groupe est un relais, capable en cas de nécessité de faire preuve d'initiative face au danger, il ne faut pas en attendre d'avantage.  
Ce qui le choque, c'est le comportement de ses égaux, les chefs de division nés après lui.  
Koruto ne trouve aucune explication à la différence qui peut exister entre les deux factions parmi ses pairs - car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit. Les chefs de division sont divisés en deux groupes opposés, en fonction de leur degré... Non, pas d'individualité - Koruto doit l'admettre, lui et les autres soldats _sains_ ont, comme les autres, une personnalité distincte et bien définie - mais d'_individualisme_. Et c'est là un constat désagréable - le sang humain qui chez lui a combiné l'intellect et la souplesse d'esprit au dévouement propre à sa race a glissé dans la tête de Hagya des désirs égoïstes parfaitement déplacés et _dangereux_.  
Hagya et lui sont des extrêmes. Au sens propre comme au figuré : ils sont le premier et le dernier des chefs de division mis au monde par la reine. Entre eux deux, tout un dégradé de personnalités plus ou moins dociles, plus ou moins sincères, plus ou moins ambiguës, plus ou moins égoïstes. Quelques uns sont suffisamment proches de Koruto pour qu'il les comprenne. Dans l'ensemble, il est désarmé face aux comportements de ses égaux.

Il a beau mobiliser toute son imagination, il ne peut pas concevoir de prendre du plaisir à tuer les humains. Quel intérêt ? Savoir ce qu'ils pensent avant de mourir... Quelle importance peuvent bien avoir les dernières pensées de l'un des repas de la reine ? D'ailleurs, Koruto sait très bien que ce n'est pas la vraie raison. Hagya ne lui a sans doute pas menti, mais il ne lui a pas tout dit - et de cela, Koruto est absolument certain. S'il y a une chose pour laquelle on peut faire confiance à Hagya, c'est garder ses informations pour lui. Quant à savoir à quoi elles lui servent... C'est un autre mystère pour Koruto. Quelle est l'utilité de connaître les points faibles de ses frères et sœurs ?  
A moins, bien sûr, d'avoir des intentions hostiles à leur égard. Koruto n'aime pas cette idée. Tous ses instincts d'insecte la désignent comme _absurde_. Pourtant il continue d'en envisager les conséquences, calmement, de chercher les probabilités objectives pour que telle ou telle éventualité se réalise.

Le concept de coup d'état est trop étranger pour une fourmi. Inenvisageable. Trop bestial ou trop humain, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance : les positions hiérarchiques changeantes, instables, ça n'existe pas dans le monde des insectes. Koruto sait que ce qui est important, c'est que ça ne _doit pas_ y exister, pas même chez des insectes croisés avec des animaux différents, pas même chez des fourmis chimères issues d'humains. Après tout, lui aussi possède du sang humain ; il est parfaitement capable de voir et de comprendre ce risque, même s'il ne lui donne pas ce nom. Et il fera tout pour empêcher que ça arrive.  
Il protégera Reina. De n'importe qui, ou de n'importe quoi. A n'importe quel prix, et par n'importe quel moyen.


	2. Tromper l'ennui

**Tromper l'ennui**

**Rating :  
**PG pour vague shounen ai. **  
Disclaimer :  
**HunterxHunter appartient à Togashi, de même que tous ses personnages, fourmis comprises. **  
Notes : **  
Cette fic a été écrite pour la communauté 31_jours de livejournal, et postée le 7 août 2008 sur le thème "perte de temps".  
Suite de 4 drabbles de 100 mots et d'un de 150. Très vaguement situé pendant le tome 20.

Djidô s'ennuie souvent. Beaucoup trop souvent à son goût. Ça n'est pas nouveau, pas original non plus. Il est sûr que toutes les fourmis dôtées d'intelligence doivent s'ennuyer de temps à autres. Franchement, qu'y a-t-il de plus ennuyeux qu'une vie de fourmi ?  
Le problème de Djidô, c'est que son ennuyomètre est particulièrement sensible. Il est content d'être un Kimera Ant, fier d'être un chef de division, _le plus rapide de tous_, mais ça ne lui suffit pas. Il ne supporte pas la discipline monotone de la fourmilière. Il a besoin de distractions, ou bien un jour il va mourir d'ennui.

Djidô change de jeu aussi souvent qu'il s'ennuie - c'est à dire pratiquement tout le temps. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'aime plus le jeu précédent. Il préfère changer avant de se lasser, pour pouvoir y revenir plus tard, c'est tout. De toute façon, Djidô aime ces changements incessants.  
Bien sûr, pour que le jeu soit vraiment amusant - pour qu'il dure un peu - il faut un partenaire. Jouer tout seul, c'est ennuyeux.  
Il est rare que les compagnons de jeu de Djidô soient pleinement consentants. Ca l'oblige à en changer. Pas aussi souvent que de jeu, mais souvent quand même.

Djidô ne change pas de compagnon par envie. Pas toujours, en tout cas. Contrairement aux jeux, il a ses préférences.  
Haggya a de bonnes idées de jeu, mais il n'est pas amusant du tout. Il veut toujours tout pour lui, cet égoïste, et il oblige les autres à faire ce qui l'arrange. Et ça _ennuie_ Djidô. Zazan ne vaut pas mieux. Parce qu'elle est la seule femelle parmi les chefs de division, elle se prend pour une reine. Une seule, c'est bien assez ennuyeux ! Méléoron est trop lent, Bihorn lui fait la morale.  
Enfin, Koruto aussi lui fait la morale.

Koruto est de loin le préféré de Djidô.  
Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi. Koruto n'aime pas jouer, il trouve ça stupide et _inutile_. Il faut toujours l'obliger à participer, et c'est déjà un jeu assez difficile en soi. (Pas que Djidô s'en plaigne. Les jeux faciles, c'est terriblement ennuyeux.)  
Koruto s'agace très vite, mais il ne réagit pas forcément comme il faut. Pas moyen de prévoir s'il va se contenter de le rappeler à l'ordre, le frapper, l'ignorer ou partir. Ca aussi, ça rend le jeu compliqué. (Et Koruto peut être très têtu quand il a décidé d'ignorer Djidô.)

Quand Koruto fait irruption dans la salle où Pegui veille au bon déroulement des choses, Djidô sur les talons, le chef des divisions cligne des yeux, surpris.  
- C'est rare de te voir ici, Djidô.  
Koruto secoue la tête.  
- Ignore-le.  
Djidô penche la tête sur le côté, visiblement amusé par l'exaspération de Koruto. Puis il se penche, et il disparaît. Aux yeux de Pegui, en tout cas. Un grognement, suivi d'un léger froissement, ramènent son attention vers Koruto.  
Djidô s'est juste déplacé derrière l'autre chef de division. Il est occupé à jouer avec les plumes des ailes de Koruto, qui ne semble guère apprécier, vu la façon dont il roule des yeux. Pourtant, il ne fait rien pour l'arrêter. Pegui ouvre la bouche pour faire une remarque à Djidô, mais Koruto l'en empêche d'un geste de la main.  
- Laisse. Tant que ça l'amuse, tu perds ton temps. Rien de nouveau ?


End file.
